1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical stapling and cutting instrument adapted for use in the diagnosis and therapy of pathologies treated by stapled resection. More particularly, the present invention relates to a surgical stapling and cutting instrument offering rotation of the end effector permitting improved access to surgical sites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgical stapling and cutting instruments are commonly utilized in the diagnosis and treatment of pathologies treated by staple resection. Surgical stapling instruments provide a mechanism to extend the transluminal exploitation of mechanical suturing devices introduced via the anal canal, mouth, stomach and service accesses. Although surgical stapling and cutting instruments are most commonly utilized with rectal pathologies, surgical stapling and cutting instruments may be used in a variety of environments.
Over time, surgical stapling and cutting instruments have been developed. These instruments generally include a support frame, an anvil attached to the support frame and a cartridge module carrying a plurality of staples. The instruments also include a driver within the cartridge module which pushes all of the staples out simultaneously into the anvil to form the staples into a generally B-shape, suturing tissue together. In addition, these instruments include approximation mechanisms for moving the cartridge module from a spaced position relative to the anvil to accept tissue therebetween to a closed position where the tissue is clamped between the anvil and the cartridge module. Finally, the instruments include a firing means for moving the staple driver forward to form the staples against the anvil.
Once the instrument is positioned within the body cavity, it is imperative that the end effector be oriented properly relative to the tissue requiring resection. Generally, this is accomplished by reorienting the entire instrument, that is, the handle, shaft and end effector as they are rigidly connected along the longitudinal axis of the instrument. This, however, limits the potential for reorienting the end effector as orientation thereof is limited by the access opening through which the surgical stapling and cutting instrument is inserted within the body.
As such, a need exists for a surgical stapling and cutting instrument which provides for reorientation of the end effector without requiring reorientation of the handle and shaft extending from the body orifice. The present invention provides such a mechanism.